


Take a Break and Get Away

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BL, Domestic Fluff, M/M, YOU KNOW IT, cliche?, iggy's working too much, love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Arthur is working to much. Francis does not approve. So he fixes it. Sorry, I'm bad at descriptions.
Relationships: Aurthur/Francis, England/France, FrUK - Relationship, UKFr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Take a Break and Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I prefer for translations to go at the beginning. And I have a thing for french terms of endearment. So here.  
> Mon amour - My love(I think. I always get this and mon cheri mixed up)  
> Mon cheri - my dear  
> Mon coeur - my heart  
> Je t'aime aussi mon ange - I love you too my angel  
> Mon tresor - my treasure(there's an accent on the e that I can't type)
> 
> There you go. I probably used too many, but whatever.

The only sounds in my office are the gentle scratch of my pen on the paper and the occasional noise of me drinking my tea. It's cool and bright in here and my clock ticks on the wall to my left. I sit at my redwood desk, my back to the door.

"Hello mon amor!" Francis sings as he sweeps into the room, "I brought you snacks!"

I sigh at the disruption and turn to face my flamboyant boyfriend. He looks as handsome as always in a mostly buttoned maroon dress shirt and black dress pants. "I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone you stupid frog!"

The frenchman grins unapologetically, "But I couldn't let you starve mon cheri! I had to bring you snacks!"

Once again a sigh is loosed and I rub my eyes, but can't help the smile that crosses my face. "No snails or frog legs right?"

Francis laughs, "No, no snails or frog legs. Just scones and cake!"

Papers are moved and two plates are placed on the desk. I smile and give my boyfriend a peck on the cheek. The other blondie moves his head and captures my lips with his. After a quick moment I pull away.

"Thank you love, but I need to get back to work."

Francis pouts, "Mon coeur, please take a break! You've been in here all day!"

"I need to work Francis. I'm sorry, but I can't take a break!" I tell him firmly.

He sighs dramatically and wraps his arms around me from behind, "Please?" the man whines.

I atempt to dislodge him but fail miserably, "Francis Bonnefoy let go of me this instant!" 

In response Francis buries his face in the crook of my neck, "No."

"Stupid frog! You are so annoying" I cry in frustration.

"Je t'aime aussie mon ange." he whispers back against my neck.

I shiver when the other's breath hit's my skin and Francis gives a low chuckle. The frenchman trails kisses up my neck and along my jaw before placing a slow, sensual kiss on my lips. I giggle when he moves on to nibble at me ear before pushing his face away.

"I hate that you're so good at distracting me." I pout, reaching for my tea with my left hand and my pen with my right. "Now go away."

"What type of tea is that mon tresor?" my lover asks, effectivly avoiding my order.

"Ginseng. It helps me focus on my work." I say, emphasizing the last word in the hopes that he will take the hint and leave.

Of course he doesn't. To my suprise, Francis grabs my left wrist and brings the teacup to his lips to take a sip. Some of the warm liquid sloshes out of the cup and onto my white shirt and I yelp.

"BLOODY FROG! You spilled on me!"

Francis smirks. "What a shame. I guess you'll have to take a break and change your shirt."

I groan and stand up, "Quiznacking idiot."

A sharp smack to the back of the other male's head is delivered as I leave the room.

"Arthur," Francis whines, "you're so mean!"

I deign not to look at him, just give him a little wave over my shoulder as I head to our room. But I can't ignore him when he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

"Wha-? Francis! What are you doing?" I yelp.

"You, mon p'tit chaton, are done working for the day." Francis declares.

"D-did you just call me a-a chat!" I sputter indignantly.

"Close. I called you my little kitten." he replies nonchalantly as we enter our room.

I am dropped on the bed and Francis quickly lays beside me before I can escape.

"Wait, I still need to change my shirt!" I protest as the blue eyed man wraps his arms around me.

Francis makes a small noise of displeasure but releases me. I stand and put on a light blue shirt before getting back in bed. I will never admit it but I really am exhausted.

"Thank you mon cheri." Francos murmers as I move closer to him. I sigh as I listen to his steady heartbeat.

"For what love?"

"For stopping work. You looked about ready to drop dead from exhastion."

I glance up at him, "You forced me to you idiot."

I can feel Francis shrug as I close my eyes. "You could have gotten up. But you didn't. So thank you."

"You're welcome." I whisper, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks. My FrUK domestic fluff. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you all! Farewell!*leaves dramatically*


End file.
